sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Niyah Boone
| place=3/20 (Second Runner-Up) | challenges=6 | votesagainst=7 | days=39 }} Niyah Boone 'was the second runner-up of ''Survivor: Nepal. Bio Survivor: Nepal '''Name (Age): Niyah Boone (25) Current Residence: McMinnville, OR Occupation: Olympic Pole Vaulter Tribe Designation: 3 Words to Describe You: Athletic, Determined, Aggressive 3 Interesting Facts About You: My mom was a varsity pole vaulter for her high school, so she got me into it and I was phenomenal. Eventually I was good enough to compete in the Olympics, and I competed for Team USA at the Rio Olympics. I'm currently single and not looking for anyone, I have high standards and it's hard to fulfill them all. Favorite Past Player: Oh, this one's easy. Taya South from last season was so amazing. Like, fuck yes girl, speak your mind and go after those bigots. Sure, she didn't even make the tribe swap, but she spoke her mind and she was a strong ass woman, that's why she left. If I get voted off, I want it to be because I'm strong too. Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: I'm such a physical beast. Pole vaulting takes so much to do well, and being an Olympian, well, I'm so fucking athletic it's crazy. I know how to manipulate people too and get them to do what I want, so I think I'll be able to steamroll through this game. Voting History Survivor: Nepal Despite being arguably the most athletic castaway in the game, Niyah was unable to pull Pumori out of the slump it fell into early in challenges. They lost all of the Immunities except one. Niyah bonded early with Everett Dax on the tribe since they were the two strongest; although Niyah was far from agreeable and often argued with other members of the tribe, Everett stuck with her until it was only the two of them left on Pumori and the swap came due to her great physicality. After the swap, Niyah and Everett quickly bonded with Kismet Skor and Janis Keller, two friendly Manaslus. These four formed a majority alliance that helped them survive to the merge. There, the group allied with the other Manaslus and the two remaining Lhotses, Daniel Gavshont and Moriah Anand, to take out the few remaining Annapurnas. However, Moriah disliked how close the Pumoris were to the Manaslus, and she idoled out Everett at the Final 11. Furious at this betrayal, Moriah and Niyah engaged in a memorable fight, and Niyah campaigned for her exit and got it at the Final 9. Without her close ally, Niyah felt vulnerable and bonded extremely close to Kismet. This relationship would prove pivotal, as Kismet kept Niyah in the know about all of her strategic moves and helped her survive despite being an outsider of the Manaslu alliance. Niyah was a pivotal vote in Kismet's blindside of Teron Kisth at the Final 6. When Kismet was in danger of going to fire at the Final 4, Niyah gave up her Immunity to her to protect her due to their unbreakable bond, and Daniel was voted off instead. Despite a lacking strategic game and a haphazard, messy social game, Niyah was absolutely dominant in Individual Immunity challenges, tying the men's record for most wins in a single season as well as the women's career long record. She believed this would impress the jury, but it was not so. She was admonished for being a strategic follower as well as having an incredibly poor social game and yelling at most members of the jury. Her Final Tribal Council performance was atrocious as well, as she got into several altercations with various jurors. In the end, the jury felt Niyah's strategic and social fumbles were too major to give her any votes, and she became the second runner-up while Kismet won 8-1-0. In Episode 3 and Episode 8 respectively, Yuna Park and Lucia Gomez used their extra votes from the Prayer Wheel against Niyah. In Episode 15, Niyah gave up her Immunity to Kismet Skor to protect her. Trivia Niyah holds the record for most Immunity wins in a season by a woman with 4, and is tied with Army Calorio for all time record for most Immunity wins in a season.Category:3rd Place Category:Villain of the Season Category:Second Runner Ups Category:Survivor: Nepal Category:African American Castaways Category:Oregon Castaways